Who am I really?
by ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA
Summary: Kyle Garner has all these weird memories that don't belong to him. Who is he really? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada, this is just a random idea that came to me.**

**A/N: Ok so this is totally random and stick woth it till the end, I promis the end is a bit shocking. Review if ya didn't see that coming.**

My name is Kyle Garner. I might seem like the poster child for normal with my boring brown hair and brown eyes, although I'm anything but. I began to realize I wasn't so normal when I started having weird flashbacks and dreams.

At night I would lie in my bed and see weird visions of me, on a convator belt, on a board being guided over the waters with only a kite to lead me. I see a weird blonde boy pressing a button that detonates an explosion that blows up a truck, that I somehow know that my friend is in.

I remember names and faces but I can't put the two together. It's all a mystery to me. Things make sense to me when they shouldn't, my chest will throb like an old wound but when I check, there's nothing there. One thing I'm certain is that I don't want to be a soldier, more on that later.

Like I said before, my name is Kyle Garner. I live in California with my mother, my father and my little sister, Cayleigh. I'm fourteen years old and I have Bieber cut brown hair and brown eyes. I surf and fail at school. The only thing that comes naturally to me is sports. I have a pretty good life but my friends always tell me that I have that 'haunted' look in my eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach with Kirsten!" I yell into the kitchen as I leave the back door. The beach is about a five minute walk from my house and I visit there often. Kirsten is my best friend and she is also my neighbor. I meet her outside her house in her bathing suit.

"Hey babe," I tell her jokingly. Either way, she slapped me playfully on my arm.

"Hey yourself. Anywho, what's with the funny accent?"

"What do you mean?" I say and then notice I've been talking in a British accent. I make a conscience effort to go back to my normal American drawl. "That was weird" she looked at me funny, like she didn't believe that I didn't mean to do that.

All the sudden the muscles above my heart start burning like the worlds' worst heartburn. I put a hand up to me heart and grip it lightly while clenching my teeth. All the sudden it's gone, and I straighten up a little and keep walking.

When we reach the boardwalk, it happens again. It seems like the 'heartburn' has been happening a lot recently. Anyways, this time it was way worse than before. I drop to my knees and tears leak out my eyes. There's a ringing in my ears and all the sudden, memories that aren't mine come pouring into my head. I hardly even notice Kirsten yelling for help.

When I can open my eyes again, I look into the eyes of a woman who I sort of know. I don't know how, but I do. She looks around thirty, and she is very pretty. When I opened my eyes, she gasped and hers opened a bit wider.

"Alex?" she gasps out and her eyes start to water.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't know who you are."

"Your eyes, they're just like Alex's were" she starts to rummage in her purse and comes out with a picture, now it's my turn to gasp. That was the boy, the one who so often haunts me when the night comes.

"He was my best friend and adoptive brother, of course, that was fourteen years ago. He's dead now."

That's when all my dreams and memories make sense.

"Sabina" I croak out in disbelief.

"You know me?"

"It is me, Alex"

"You're too young?"

"I am the reincarnate of Alex Rider"

**A/N: Ok so review if you didn't see that coming and ya know what review if you did. I want to know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hate ta break it to ya, but go up to the top of this story, right next to the ID number there is a little thing that says complete. This was just a little one-shot to help my writer's block. Review if ya wanna adopt it. I mean, seriously I have no plotline for this, at all. I will post again telling who gets this story so y'all can go check it out, k? Good.

(P.S. sorry for the slang, but… GOTTA LOVE IT!)


End file.
